nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pichu
Pichu is a species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a Electric baby Pokémon that made its first appearance in the second generation games [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Gold'' and Silver]]. Physiology and Behaviour Appearances Main Pokémon games In video games ''Pokémon Gold and Silver'', ''Pokémon Crystal'', ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'', ''Pokémon Emerald'', ''Pokémon FireRed'''' and LeafGreen,'' and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Pichu, it is only obtainable via breeding. In the last two titles it is also a specimen of Pichu Spunzorek. This Pokémon, this feature in ''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'', can be obtained by transfetrring he Pikachu-colored Pichu, distributed through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection 5 to 25 March 2010 for the video games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, in the remake second generation and going near the shrine of Ilex Forest. In ''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' and Pokémon Platinum, Pichu it is one of the Pokémon available in the Trophy Garden. In the Pokémon video game Ranger: Shadows of Almia is present within the Academy of Ranger (Ranger School), the Vien Forest (Vien Forest), Vien (Vientown), in Portena (Pueltown) and near the beach Zefira ( Nabiki Beach). Other Pokémon games In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs is the companion of the protagonist Ukulele Pichu , A special Pichu playing the ukulele. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the game Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pichu was an unlockable character. It was one of the many different "clones" of preexisting characters, with this particular characters' moves being based on Pikachu's. A major downside of the character was the fact that a multitude of his attacks, including his special and smash attacks, not only would deliver damage to the opponent to also Pichu itself. He was, along with a few others, removed from the Wii sequel Super Smash Bros. Brawl, though he was featured as one of the game's trophies. However, Pichu was given a second chance in the recently released entry, ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'', ''since every fighter from the previous entries are coming back to the fifth entry of the series. Pichu had the same outcome to where using his attacks would damage not only to the opponent but to Pichu himself. Trophy descriptions 'Super Smash Bros. Melee' 'red' :"''A Tiny Mouse Pokémon identifiable by its big ears, Pichu evolves into Pikachu. It's not very skilled at storing up electrical energy and will sometimes discharge it if jarred. Although it's small, it has enough electrical power to give even an adult quite a shock. It's often startled by its own power." Super Smash Bros. Melee Alt :"Pichu is the lightest character in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and it's top of the class in weakness, too! For Pichu, it's all about scampering here and there to pick up items that will help it survive. The first warp in Agility causes 1 point of damage to Pichu, and the second causes 3, so try to limit the number of times you use the move." Super Smash Bros. Brawl :"A Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Because its electric cheek pouches are still small, it cannot store electricity yet. Pichu has been known to flaunt its courage by touching tails with others and setting off sparks. It is easier for Pichu to build up electricity when the humidity is lower. Pichu will evolve into Pikachu." In the anime Origin and inspiration In-game information Pokédex entries Game locations Evolution . | Name3 = Raichu | Image1 = | Image2 = | Image3 = }} Base Stats Moveset Gallery Sprites Navigation Category:Pokémon species Category:Second generation Pokémon Category:Electric type Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits